


Everything

by HeeCawRoo



Category: Creamsicle (Tumblr)
Genre: F/F, Hair, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, their names are sunny & snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeCawRoo/pseuds/HeeCawRoo
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a little perspective. Sometimes it's just love.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

> apparently i wrote this back in 2012 which is.. six years ago, and i found it again today. wow. i remember writing this (and drawing the accompanying image, which is in the post ill link in a second and... less good) and i remember how much i genuinely loved this ship and everything surrounding it. i still do! creamsicle was absolutely fantastic, and theres something just heartwarming about transforming a symbol of societys hostility and mysogyny into a lesbian positivity blog. i was surprised to see that someone's still keeping up the blog, actually, but im glad they are. this was a good moment.
> 
> http://fuckyeahcreamsicle.tumblr.com/post/22640091252/how-do-you-get-your-hair-to-grow-so-long-snow
> 
> anyway. maybe ill write more someday

 “How do you get your hair to grow so long, Snow?” Sunny sighed, running her fingers through Snow’s long dark locks. 

Snow looked up from her story.

“Um.. I don’t know.” she said. “It’s just naturally like that. I don’t do anything to it.”

“I’m so jealous.” Sunny whined. “I do everything I can to make mine grow! I read online that you have to cut it regularly and comb it before bed, so I do that, but it never  gets any longer than this. I get extensions sometimes, but it’s just not the same, you know?”

Snow put down the notebook and stared wide-eyed at her girlfriend.

“How could someone like  _you_  ever be jealous of me?” she asked.

Sunny chuckled and sat up on the bed, scooting closer to Snow.

“That again?” she said. “You really are beautiful, you know. I don’t know why you don’t believe me.”

“No I’m not.” Snow said, letting her hair fall over her face. “What’s beautiful about me?”

Sunny brushed the hair out of her face and smiled at her.

“Everything.”


End file.
